Retail Tycoon Guides
Money Trees One of the most frequently asked questions in Retail Tycoon is "How do you get Money Trees?" A Money Tree is a unique type of tree that can be earned just by playing this game and selling Supply items. Money Trees drop money on the ground periodically. That money can be collected by any player by simply walking over any bills that are lying on the ground, but the collected money will only go towards the total funds of the owner of the tree. The trees drop a bill on the ground every math.random(5,15) seconds with a maximum of 24 per tree. And each bill is worth $20. Money Trees are a kind of a reward system because the more you play and consequently sell items, the more trees you can earn. You just have to ensure that you sell a certain amount of each item that is available in Supply before you get a tree. Once you've sold the required amount, you can find a Money Tree in the Furnish tab in the Special section. How Do I Get My First Money Tree? You will get your first Money Tree once you've sold 10 of each item available in Supply. You then get a tree for selling 20, 50, 100, '''and '''200 of each afterward. After that, every additional set of 100 items sold grants you another. You can fill your entire property with money trees if you manage to sell enough stuff, there's no limit! Money Trees are a great additional money maker to help you upgrade & improve your store just a little sooner - or to simply buy more Supplies and pay for Workers. Plus they look awesome as part of your store! Generic Guide On Financials Inserted Here (subs & placement of ths article TBD) dOn't WaSte Ur MoNeys - true dat in game and irl! The following section is TBD - all notes not actual wording - and don't be complaining about spelling, punctuation, etc. it is work in progress: Every player receives a $5,000 startup capital upon entering one of the Retail Tycoon servers. With a bit of common sense, it is all you need to get your store up and running. Making sales and saving is a big part for the majority of the first couple of days of game play. oof, why does this sound so boring when this game is actually so much fun? but it is true saving up for upgrades and improvements is important. if you want to be smart about building up your store. but you know what, you will be so busy maintaining your store that time will fly by - need to rephrase this to highlight the fun and not the "boring" parts. - Before making any upgrades or improvements, ensure you have enough funds to always cover restocking, ballpark calculate/estimate upcoming expenses. Don't run out of money, don't spend more than you have. Although you often can recover - as long as you know what you are doing. Oh and did I mention that this game is about creating a store not just owning one? Where would be the fun in that? what you wasted your money in the first 5 minutes of game play because you did not know what you were supposed to do? Maybe you can recover... If you still have your walls and ceiling, you can sell those but don't just rely on those. It is not going to cover the cost to buy the 3 essentials that you need to get your store up and running: one customer service item, one display item and corresponding merchandise. - there is no gifting, donating or borrowing in this game. And guess what, it is not needed. Everyone starts off with the same amount and money, and many, many players created very successful Tycoons with that startup capital. You can do it too - seriously you can. This is not Loan Shark Tycoon now, is it? - whitelisting does not give you access to other player's funds - money trees can provide you with a bit of cash flow boost - but you need to create a bit of a store first to earn those money trees - yes workers cost money by the minute, remember that. and I recommend not to start this game by getting a bunch of workers without making any sales first - and with that, enough profit to cover the cost of the workers and supplies. be a worker, you can do every little job that is required to maintain the store and make it a success. And why would you want to start playing by spending your funds on cosmetics? - you may end up not being able to afford the essentials. Sales first! Cosmetics last. Or a bit of sales and a bit of cosmetics if that makes you happier. It will just take that little bit longer to get the store to a decent size. I never want to see any one fail - it is just not necessary and it is a shame every time it happens long term savings are possible - just buy the largest upgrades and not the in between ones - all it takes is a little bit more patience you can get an overall five star rating without any walls and ceilings (yes you can, I said 5 star not 6 star or 7 star, and I said overall not per category) - so consider minimizing buying and replacing walls as you grow. maybe even don't buy walls until you have a sense of an overall design for your store - you can get your store built within a couple of days, you can make your first $100k within week, and you can be a millionaire within 2-3 weeks of game play. That is based on being a able to play a bit each day and use common sense when building the store. once you are a multimillionaire you can redesign your store anyway you like so why waste money re and redesigning as you go along? Once you have a successful store you could save your store in your original save slot and also save it in a second save slot. Use that second save slot and have all the funds readily available to create a second store layout that will impress your ROBLOX friends. (I do not recommend it as it is just not the same as building a new store from scratch.) How do you have so much money are you a hacker? If you think about it, there is no other option than becoming a millionaire - eventually. You sell all items for double the price you buy them for, at some point your store is built with no further upgrades needed and most likely the design is completed at some point. Then you have no choice but to make loads and loads of money because besides your overheads and inventory, there is no other ongoing costs. Also there is no way of spending that much money after you finished building your store. So the real question is not How do you have so much money are you a hacker - the real question is why can't I spend all that money, Haggie? ;-) Beta (placement of this article TBD) the following is all notes and TBD, not actual wording: May 20, 2015, 45 visits, 25 Robux, game released to everyone August 14, 2015 and free (with 88M+ visits as of Nov. 2017 - move this to different section? TBD), beta players get batch and golden statue, statue is a golden statue of a players avatar, and no you cannot get a golden statue now - so many people ask about it Category:Retail Tycoon